


rub a dub dub

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bubble Bath, Captain America/Iron Man Remix, Established Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Bubble baths are the best cure for rough days
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix





	rub a dub dub

**Author's Note:**

> rub-a-dub, three maids in a tub  
> and who do you think was there  
> the butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker  
> and all of them going to the fair.
> 
> this nursery rhyme has always confused me. why are these motherfuckers going to the fair in a fucking bathtub? is it on wheels? like goddamn-- what??! i'm too sleep-deprived for this


End file.
